


La Fenêtre

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'est pas facile être seul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fenêtre

Il n'est pas facile être seul.  
  
Il n'est pas seul, exactement. Il a Hyukjae, donc techniquement, il n'est pas seul. Il se sent juste seul.  
  
Il regarde par la fenêtre beaucoup. Il est comme un évasion, au moins pour un peu de temps. La fenêtre lui donne un sentiment de liberté, même si elle n'est pas réelle. Il lui fait croire qu'il y a une vie en dehors de sa maison, pleine de promesses et bonheur. Il pense qu'un jour il pourrait être comme ces gens, mais pour l'instant il est coincé.  
  
Donghae craint d'être coincé à jamais.  
  
Hyukjae à un tempérament. Il se met en colère très facilement, afin Donghae essaie de rester sur son bon côté. La plupart du temps, il échoue et Hyukjae il perd.  
  
Donghae ne vous inquiétez pas les plaies, les contusions ou des cicatrices. Qu'ils soient physiques, et peut aller loin à tout moment. Ce sont les cicatrices mentales il est préoccupe par. Il a peur qu'un jour tous les abus va rattraper son retard à lui, et il se décomposer.  
  
La chose est, il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Donghae a nulle part où aller. Sans Hyukjae il est pauvre. Même si Hyukjae est cruel, il lui donne encure un en droit pour vivre et nourritures manger. Donghae n'est pas stupide; il sait qu'il ne peut pas survivre sans Hyukjae. Il s'agit de la seule raison pour laquelle il reste.  
  
Donghae dort sur le canapé à la nuit. Il ne peut pas risquer Hyukjae inquiétant. Il est même préférable de regarder par la fenêtre la nuit, parce que tous les lampadaires sont allumés. La lumière se réfléchit sur la rue, jetant une lueur sur son monde. Elle lui fait se sentir en sécurité, même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment. Il est comme son paradis personnel.  
  
Mais le matin arrive trop tôt.  
  
Lorsque Hyukjae se réveille, il trouve une sorte de raison de se fâcher avec Donghae. C'est peut-être parce que les plats ne sont pas propres, ou le frigo est vide. Quelle que soit la raison, Hyukjae met en colère et commence à crier.  
  
"Vous êtes inutile!" il hurle.  
  
Quel que chose est habituellement jeté après. Habituellement un vase ou un verre.  
  
Donghae s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne sais pas honnêtement.  
  
Hyukjae ne se sorcie pas, parce qu'il le frappe par la suite.  
  
Leur relation est compliqué. Ils sont tombés amour eux quand ils étaient jeunes. Une fois leur diplôme de l'école, ils se sont enfris et se sont mariés. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent dans leur première maison ensamble.  
  
C'est arrivé si vite que Donghae ne me souviens même lorsque l'abus à commence.  
  
Au début, il voulait fuir, mais son amour était plus puissant que sa douleur.  
  
Il regarde par la fenêtre et repose sa tête sur la vitre froide. Peut-étre qu'un jour quel qu'un vale sauver, parvenu que même si il aime Hyukjae, il ne peut pas brofiter de cette plus.  
  
Il espère simplement avec cette personne arrivé bientôt.  
  
Il ne sait pas combien de temps il peut durer.


End file.
